ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer Cole
Officer Cole, appeared in the "Over a Barrel". She was portrayed by Orlagh Cassidy. She is a law enforcement officer, who works for the Environmental Protection Division (EPD for short). She and her company care deeply for the environment. She and her company do investigations and arrests on peoples or businesses that pollute or do anything else to harm the environment. She also has her company professionally clean out places where pollution or chemicals have been illegally buried. During the events of the "Over a Barrel" arc, the Fort Greene Community Garden had recently opened. The Ghostwriter Team and Sally Lewis soon discovered that there were partially emptied poisoned barrels buried in the ground. The reason was because some time long ago, a dishonest hauling company called "Miller's Hauling Co." illegally buried partially emptied barrels of chemicals to save money from disposing of them properly. This poisoned the soil and the vegetables growing in it. Also it polluted the air in the garden. The Ghostwriter Team wanted the barrels removed as soon as possible, So Rob Baker called her company and spoke to her. She helped them discover that the chemicals in the barrels were a poisonous cleaning chemical called Tetrachloroethylene (Perc). Then she arranged for her company to come the next day, and investigate the garden. Her companies workers carefully dug out the barrels in hazmat suits. Then she told Sally and the Ghostwriter Team, that they were already many other polluted sites they need to clean first. So it could take up to six months for her company to clean their garden and test the soil. Sally and the Ghostwriter team weren't happy to hear this. Then she told them that if they found the person who did it, they can have them removed right away because they broke the law. She also already begun her investigation and suspected John Miller from "Miller's Hauling Co." Then soon, the team found out that John Miller had hauled away the barrels from a dry cleaning company called "French Garment Cleaners. Tina and Alexvideotaped John Miller shredding the invoices and gave her the videotape. Also she Lenni and Rob got her speak to the boss of the "French Garment Cleaners". The boss gave her his records of every time Miller's company hauled away the used up Perc. Then with the help of the Ghostwriter Team and news reporter Fannie Mae Banner she tracked down John Miller on live television to expose him. He was being given a citizen of the year award at Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. She had a warrant for his under section 27-14 of the environmental conservation law. Which is a class C felony, reckless endangerment of the public health, safety or environment. Although he tried to deny, she told him that she had a witness and enough proof. Since she was arresting him on live television, he was humiliated. He admitted that he did it and she took him away. Notes *Her first name was never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists